


Sheithlentines 2021 || Something more ||

by Soft_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB Terms, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Shiro, Cis Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: Shiro's no good at taking care of himself, but he makes Keith so damn happy. They both want more from their relationship and maybe through the power of sexual frustration and innuendos, they'll get it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sheithlentines 2021 || Something more ||

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roromir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/gifts).



> This is my Sheithlentines Fic, It's been a labor of love and I'm so very sorry It's late. I hope you enjoy it <3

In some ways, it really felt like Shiro's workload never ended. Hours and hours of signing papers and running to and from meetings, only to still have work he needed to bring home with him. it was wearing him down. The first few months of it had been fine. He'd understood that it was just how things had to be with him coming into power at the garrison, but when he started losing more and more time with his partner, that's when it really got to him.

Keith was the only thing that kept him sane, and with them out on missions with the Voltron coalition and the Blades of Marmora, Shiro didn't have much of a choice when it came to relaxing in his downtime. With no one to stop him from overworking himself, he usually sat down with a mug of coffee after work and pressed forward with the leftover papers from that day if not the day before. He'd often even forget to feed himself with how absorbed in his work he'd become and when he did eat it wasn't the world's best option.

It was no surprise to Keith, honestly, when the smaller male came home to find their apartment trashed. Wads of papers crumpled up and tossed about, old coffee mugs- some full, others empty or nearly empty, and _god_ all of the instant noodle cups stacked up on Shiro's deskKeith honestly didn't understand how his boyfriend stayed alive when he left for work.

He made short work of cleaning up the apartment, working quickly and quietly as to not wake the sleeping beast on the couch. No surprise there either.

He'd get the apartment ready before waking his little sweet potato. He knew Shiro was stressed out, a freshly made bed and some easy next-day breakfast prep seemed like the least he could do for the love of his life.

Keith sat himself down on the edge of the couch after taking a quick shower, waking Shiro slowly before leaning down to kiss them.  
"Hey, sweet pea. You know sleeping on the couch is bad for your back. Let's get you to bed huh?" Keith kept his voice low and smooth, soothing Shiro with every breath.

"mmmhm, baeby?" Shiro slurred out, his heavy eyes barely cracking open as he spoke.  
  
"aren't you suppossda be home next week?"  
  
he hummed, his white forelock messy as it hung in his face. Keith couldn't help but chuckled at the state of his partner, reaching a careful hand forward as he pushed their bangs back finally leaning in for another kiss.

"I wanted to be back in time to see you. Our anniversary is coming up this weekend."

They'd been together for a whole year at this point but still hadn't progressed much in their relationship, aside from what they already knew about each other they never really dug any deeper.

When downtime for the both of them came up they spent it doing silly stuff; hoverbike racing first and foremost, night picnics, painting classes even driving a few states over to hunt for frogs and snakes- what was it that Shiro called it? Herping? It felt like they were desperate to make up for lost time, yet none of it ever felt forced. He was so lucky to be dating his best friend, to have someone that truly understood him seeing him with *all* of his walls down. Keith wasn't sure he'd be able to give himself fully and honestly to anyone that wasn't Shiro and even still they had some hang-ups.

All of that, all of their little silly dates, were easier than sex-- _a lot easier than sex._

Keith had known Shiro for so long that it felt weird to ask to do anything other than the bare-bones vanilla minimum, with their only excitement coming from anal once a month or twice if they were lucky and depending on if Keith topped or not.

He couldn't even bring himself to ask Shiro if they wanted more, or at least he couldn't before now.  
This was the mark of their first year together- he wanted to make it special, to do something _big_ that proved how devoted to them he was in every way.

"Hey, Takashi? what did you want for our anniversary?" Keith asked softly, petting the older man's hair as they rested their head in his lap.

"askin' outright huh?"

"You're half asleep, you'll probably forget..." Keith chuckled, unwavered by their boyfriends teasing.

"hmmm.." Shiro started, his breath hitching as he remembered what he'd been planning to ask. "t-tomorrow."

"I can't give you tomorrow-- well.. maybe I could. I could probably yell at enough people to get you the day off." Keith chuckled, using the little bit of nail he had to scratch Shiro's scalp.

"nonono... _ask_ me tomorrow. I'm too...uh... s-sleepy. Let's go to bed, kitten." Shiro grumbled, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. He was trying to feign exhaustion, when it was more than clear he was just embarrassed by the conversation.

Keith's eyes lit up at the sudden change, finding their bashfulness rather adorable, but he stood up nonetheless. He took Shiro's hand before guiding them to the bedroom, stopping by the washer and dryer as he sent Shiro into the room first.

He'd already made the bed and turned on the cool mist humidifier, they'd found pretty early on that it helped Shiro sleep easier and it was a lot cheaper than 400 boxes of 'breathe right nose strips. He'd turned on the wax burner too and set the shut-off timer before the shower he took earlier, leaving the room smelling like sandalwood and Keith's musky shampoo. Keith grabbed the blankets from the dryer, crawling into bed with Shiro with nothing but the comforter wrapped around him.

"god- it feels so good to sleep naked again~" Keith whined as he stretched out on top of Shiro.

"no naked sleeping while you're away huh?"

"The blades run drills at odd hours of the night, and being the leader of Voltron means someone always needs you- which I'm _sure_ you know all about." Keith chuckled, his hands wiggling up under Shiro's shirt.

"Oh, believe me, I do, and I'm _sure_ you know what's going to happen if you grab my-" Shiro was cut short his own voice squeaking as Keith groped the older male's chest.

"I'm sorry, what was that? grab your what?"

" _B_ _aby_ -" Shiro let out in a soft stern voice. "get some rest, you can play with my- _tits_ tomorrow."

Keith beamed at that, encouraging them to strip still as he pressed his skin against theirs. The warmth was so comforting that it could honestly put him to sleep instantly. He loved when Shiro indulged him when it came to stupid stuff, how he often called Shiro's chest 'fat milky tits' or 'big boobies' as a way to feel comfortable in his own body- it felt really nice to not only have them accept it but then also use the terms themself.

"I'll hold you to the promise. I missed your sweater melons."

"keith--" Shiro groaned, a smile on his lips as he rested their head against his chest, petting his boyfriend's hair.

Keith drifted off to the sound of Shiro's heartbeat and the glow of their salt lamp.  
  
~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~  
  
He only woke when the sun started through the curtains. the only thing that left his parted lips was a low groan as his teeth searched for the warm flesh below him, nipping softly at Shiro's pec before shifting up their collar bones and neck until he found their lips.

"Morn' want coffee big boy?" Keith hummed trying to muster up the strength to get out of bed but the second he pulled too far away Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, tugging him back down against their torso.

"Later. It can wait. I haven't seen you in so long, just stay here." Shiro growled, his voice deeper and more graveled after sleeping.

"is five days too much time apart?" Keith hummed, relaxing into the older man's touch. "I made you suffer so much huh?" He teased, chuckling as Shiro nodded underneath him.

Keith let his eyes fall shut once more, taking in every second of warmth put off by his perfect boyfriend, his fingers tracing light shapes into their skin as he let his mind wander.

"Hey- baby?" Keith asked softly, shifting a bit to look at them, "what was it you wanted for our anniversary? you were so flustered yesterday."

Without missing a beat Shiro groaned, his face flushing pink as he rolled onto his side, effectively pushing Keith off his lap. "It's nothing don't worry about it, it was dumb anyway," they grumbled through silver hair before pushing their face into Keith's chest.

"What? no- hey! come on. Takashi, don't pull this shit." Keith grumbled, running his fingers through their hair. "tell me- or I won't tell you what I want."

"That's not fair!" Shiro huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he gripped Keith's sides.

"yes, it is. It's literally fair. why are you so stinky? I bet you want to do something weird from one of your gay fanfics huh?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the mention, busting up when Shiro's face turned red. They stammered and got defensive, leaving Keith feeling rather gooey inside from just how precious their partner was.

"I just don't want to do foot stuff, shiro- other than that-"

" _baby_ -"

"well-- I guess I could make the exception for our anniversary- but I'd have to have stockings on or something, I don't like the idea of cum between my-"

" _Keith!_ "  
  
Shiro groaned, his face flushed as he squeezed Keith's hips harder. When Keith yipped, Shiro relaxed his grip and looked up at them.

"I'll tell you over coffee."  
the older man huffed, his steely gray eyes refusing to move from Keith's face despite never quite meeting their eyes.

"You're distracted- you're literally thinking about it right now aren't you?"  
Keith teased, squealing when his boyfriend shifted and pinned him to the bed.

"God Keith, you're so insufferable. You're really bad at this house husband thing too- isn't the submissive supposed to make breakfast like a good little wife?"

"You do _not_ want to start that, Takashi. First of all, leave the straights alone, most of them are doing their best, second of all if you want to play by those rules you'll have to go in there and make _my_ damn breakfast."  
  
Keith growled from his spot, pinned comfortably under the weight of the other.

Shiro whined, his lips pursed as he rolled off of Keith and moved to sit up. "Baaabe-" He let out in a low distressed voice, chirping when Keith reached across and swatted at his ass.

"You're so fucking lucky you burn the coffee."  
  
Keith chuckled as he rolled out of bed, finding some clothes among the dresser drawers. He didn't aim to get fully dressed, instead only grabbing a shirt from the floor and a clean pair of underwear as he padded out into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

  
Shiro followed behind, sheepishly, after changing into a tighter pair of briefs.

The two of them had put some extra money into 'sexy' men's underwear on one of Keith's poorer mental healthy days. Despite the trip being for Keith and getting Keith men's underwear, he felt daring and confident in... they had managed to get Shiro a pair of mesh tear-away pants with snaps down the sides and mesh briefs with a rainbow pouch. in all reality, those were the only briefs that fit Shiro and it was still a bit of a stretch- the poor fabric being pulled taut by the heavyweight between Shiro's legs.

Shiro had finished his border-line, 'part-time stripper' outfit with a tight tank top.

Keith beamed at his partner when they came into the room, hooking his finger in the side of their pants before popping open one of the snaps. "Hey-" he let out, his voice soft and breathy as he zoned in on the bulge jutting from the mesh pants.

"You trying to look special for someone? isn't this the kind of stuff you wear on our actual anniversary, not two days before? you're going to have to put on something really special for our big day now, you know that, right?"

Shiro pressed his lips into a thin line, heart pounding in his ears as he moved to take a seat.  
  
Without question, Keith produced a big mug of coffee just the way Shiro liked it and moved to start on breakfast. He'd pulled some frozen sausage links from the freezer and set them on the counter as he preheated a skillet, starting to feel Shiro's eyes bore into him as he dragged a knife down the center of the plastic wrap around the package of sausages, the blade lightly scoring one of them.  
He could have sworn he heard Shiro swallow at the sight and that idea alone made Keith's body wake up.

"Are you being dirty back there Takashi?"  
  
Keith hummed, peeking back over his shoulder as he dragged the back of the knife down one of the sausage links, all but grinning when stabbing it caused another audible reaction from Shiro.

"Don't worry- I wouldn't stab yours like that. It's too important to me- even if we don't find time to play very often." Keith hummed, dumping the rest of the links in the pan before picking up his mug of coffee to take a sip.

"I want to be dominated!" Shiro's voice broke as he all but _demanded_ it, it was so out of character for the older man that Keith sputtered and in turn choked on his coffee.

"damn daddy- _okay_. I see you. You were having trouble saying that? that you want me to dom you?" Keith chuckled, still a little star-struck at the idea.

"Shut up, Keith. Don't be mean."

"I'm only teasing baby- I.. I'll be honest I've never done anything more than impact play before. I can look into other stuff if you wanted something specific?"

"..I, um.. leather?" Shiro furrowed his brows. He'd been starting to obsess over it ever since the end of the war. Even in his darkest moments, he had the firm comfort of whatever tight suit he'd been made to wear. Without that pressure, he sort of felt lost- like when the stress ebbed in it had nowhere to go. Instead of pouring water into a bottle it was being spilled on the floor and mopped up with styrofoam.

"Little more specific babe. Restraints? whips? You're lucky that we get paid pretty well." Keith hummed, flipping the sausage links before moving over to Shiro's side. He slid into their lap and brushed Shiro's hair out of their face.

"I'm sorry... I...we can try something different if it's too much to ask for.."

"We're cardholders at the sex shop, remember signing up after we bought you these pretty panties? so shush. I'm sure we wracked up some points with the stuff I bought online. What do you want? Name it, I want our anniversary to be perfect."

Shiro nodded slowly, worrying his lip as he looked up at Keith. It was clear the older male was stressed but Keith was quick to soothe them, peppering them with kisses as he ran his fingers over their wide pecs.

"How about this baby, lets look some stuff up online while we eat okay? we can take it slow but I need to know what to buy my special prince. I'm not about to D.I.Y BDSM gear, understand handsome?"

The gentle yet demanding way that Keith spoke made Shiro all fuzzy inside, his heart pounding faster as he looked up with stars in his eyes.  
"You want to watch porn with me while we eat breakfast?"  
He asked softly, chuckling as he leaned closer in order to kiss them.

"Maybe so. It's not the weirdest thing we've done."  
Keith chuckled scooting off of Shiro's lap in order to finish breakfast.  
"Food's almost done, go to the couch and find your porn."  
He hummed as he poured the pancakes on the griddle and tossed some eggs into the pan with the links.

Shiro didn't waste any time standing up and making his way back to the bedroom in order to grab his laptop.  
His eyes shifted over the tissue and lotion before shaking his head and moving to the sofa.  
  
No.  
  
This wasn't for his personal enjoyment. This was purely for science.  
Or.. at least that's what he had to keep telling himself. The truth was he was already mostly hard, just the idea of watching something so dirty with Keith was enough to wake his little guy up.  
Something about knowing that the stuff he showed Keith might actually happen to him left him coming undone.

He opened his laptop and switched to incognito mode, palms sweaty as he started typing in his adult website of choice.  
His stomach clench as Keith came over with breakfast setting the plates down before going to grab their coffee. Keith had topped off both mugs and set them down next to their full plates before snuggling in against Shiro.

"dark mode? are you on an incognito tab?" the younger male snickered as he flicked his eyes over to the sight of his embarrassed boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "Don't want 'daddy dom, leather slut submissive' to autofill in a meeting? I feel ya, one time that happened to me."  
Keith shook his head. "Lance still won't stop asking me how I like my eggs."

Shiro perked up a bit at that, parting his lips like he was going to speak before closing them again. He wiggled a bit uncomfortably from the pressure straining against his briefs before reaching to grab his coffee.

"I'm glad it's not weird that I do this..." He finally said after soothing his dry throat.

"Watch porn? No. Baby. It's not weird. I watch porn right next to you all the time. It's one of the few good things about being trans. You never know when I'm sitting there, horny as fuck, thinking about god knows what." Shiro's face warmed up at Keith's very honest answer.

"Y-You watch porn next to me?" He squeaked.

"Mostly when you're asleep so I can jerk off."

"Rude."

"What- you wanna watch that? It's not pretty." Keith snickered, crinkling his nose as he grabbed his own mug, he pulled his plate of hot food into his lap and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"I'm not certain it's pretty when anyone jerks off- just saying. You should wake me up next time... or.. um.. at least involve me." He offered shyly. He didn't know a lot of Keith's kinks but he felt like he remembered Keith bring that up. Somno.. somnophilia?

He smiled, clearly hitting the nail on the head as Keith went bright red and sputtered. "That's _it_. I'm done drinking coffee around you, _whore_. You keep making me choke!"

"At least it's a familiar feeling-" Shiro purred as he was swatted across the bicep. Keith pulled his knees to his chest, resting the plate in the small gap between the two before pointing at the screen.

"Shut up and show me the porn before your dick drills a hole in the bottom of your laptop. I see it wobbling."

Shiro let out a small huff before typing, but Keith was right- he was uncomfortably hard and his laptop wasn't helping. He finished his search, finding something that bordered between hardcore and somehow artistic. A wet-look spandex suit with leather restraints, a nice gag, and a studded flogger.

Keith's breath hitched at just how intimate the setup was, his mind racing to those perfectly silent moments with Shiro. It was what made him not want to have sex, not knowing what to do or when.. not really feeling comfortable in his own skin to let Shiro touch him, but this- _this was so much different._ Keith set his plate aside, snuggling up against Shiro as he rested his hand on their thigh, he pressed a kiss to their jaw before working his way back to their cheek as he swiped his tongue over the shell of their ear. "Can I touch you?" He hummed so softly, chuckling as Shiro all to eagerly nodded.

In all honesty, it was hard to grasp that _this_ was what they needed. It's not like their relationship was stagnant, there was no sign of the light fizzling out, but it definitely was lacking in some ways.

Keith reached around Shiro's laptop but found the angle too uncomfortable, soon taking the device into his own lap as he stroked Shiro's behemoth of a cock through the fabric of their underwear and mesh pants. "I bet you're dying in these." Keith chuckled. leaning over to kiss Shiro's neck before nipping at the skin. "are you going to lift that plump ass for me or am I going to have to rip your pants off?"

Keith could feel himself grow wet, his cunt throbbing as his eyes grew hungry. It would probably be shameful to get off to his partner's discomfort but he knew if something were seriously wrong Shiro would let him know. His clit straight up twitched when Shiro cried out in frustration. Keith hooked his fingers into the waistband of Shiro's pants and pulled just enough to cause a snap against their toned abs when Keith let go. "that's not an answer. Come on Shiro, don't you want to help me out? Come on, give a dog a bone would you?" He snickered, a toothy grin poking through his plump red lips.

"W-wouldn't you like that?" Shiro huffed, his blood going cold When Keith paused the video and shifted ontop of his lap.

"I would, I'd love it. If you won't answer me I guess I'll have to ruin these pants hmm? and your pretty pride undies." Keith hummed, pressing down against their crotch before rolling his hips carefully against their bulge.

It was _weird,_ Keith really kind of hated it- but he could see just how much Shiro loved it. It wasn't like the dislike came from how it felt- _god_ did it feel amazing- but he couldn't get over the fact that his genitalia was _wrong_. Even on testosterone, he wasn't very big. He could never fuck his boyfriend with _his_ cock.. he wasn't even sure if it could be called a cock either.

Keith's brows pinched as he rocked against them, only to have Shiro's had come up and grip their hip. "Baby. You don't have to do that if you're uncomfortable. You'd never ask me to do something that made me feel that way so don't push yourself." Shiro's voice was soft yet stern and it made Keith let out a shaky breath in response.

"It's not fair-" Keith huffed, leaning forward in order to press his face into their chest. "You can get off without feeling like this-"

"Hey... first of all, that's not true, second of all you're being too hard on yourself. Believe it or not, I'm not in love with my genitalia either. our relationship is a lot easier than you've got it- I won't even try and deny that but you're not alone. It's taken me a long time to be comfortable with my body again." Shiro kept his voice soft as he petted their hair, his throbbing cock ruining the mood.

Keith sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he peeked up at Shiro. "really?"

"Really."

"You're still really hard, even with me crying and complaining."

"I've always had a thing for brats, why do you think we worked out in the first place?" Shiro teased, laughing at the pout on Keith's face.

"Because I'm charming and your best friend, or maybe because you know I'd literally die for you."

"Those things help, so does that time you brought me back from the dead."

"Is that a turn-on for you?"

"Baby, everything you do turns me on," Shiro admitted a little sheepishly. "When you're not here I’m just overworking myself and jerking off while i-" He paused, clearing his throat.

"Say it-" Keith growled, his interest piqued. "tell me what you do while you jerk off baby, I want to hear those words from your lips."

"I-.... I sniff your clothes..."

The answer caused Keith to leak out a strangled moan, his body kick-starting again as it jumped over the 'uncomfortable' wall. "What do you sniff?" Keith asked, a hunger in his eyes as he let out a shaky breath.

"Keith-"

The raven-haired male had already pressed his face into the crook of their neck, his fingers stroking himself through the fabric of his boxer-briefs. "Please?" Keith hummed, shifting back on their lap in order the graze over Shiro's clothed cock.

"y-your un-underwear. I love the smell of your _panties_. Happy?" Shiro stammered out, and from the warmth of their skin, Keith could tell just how flustered they were.  
  
Keith’s face warmed instantly, a soft pink across the bridge of his nose as he let out a soft huff. If Shiro liked the smell of it, if they liked _it_ so much.. maybe he could push through long enough to enjoy Shiro playing with it. Keith let out a shaky breath, convincing himself that it was all just a matter of tricking his mind- after all it was his brain that decided he wasn't good enough.. so maybe he could force it the opposite way. He was sure Shiro's tongue would help with that.  
  
“That’s all?” Keith chuckled, running his fingers over their chest. He was idling tracing the ribbing of their tank top as he contemplated his next move.  
  


“You’re so cute, Shiro. You made it seem like you did some really freaky shit while I was away. We could change that though. Go back to the bedroom. We’re going to play for a bit and then I’m going to run a few errands.”  
  
Keith’s voice was soft, his lips pressed against the sensitive shell of Shiro’s ear as he spoke- and Shiro was weak to their siren call. He didn’t even give Keith time to get off his lap before standing and taking them back there with him.  
  
“Where do you want me, baby?” Shiro trilled, his cool grey eyes softened by the adoration and more importantly the *hunger* he felt.  
  
It would be a lie if Keith said he wasn’t slightly taken aback, being suddenly picked up and brought back to the bedroom despite the fact that he was about to make Shiro his subservient little puppy made his brain work a little slower than he would have liked. He ran his fingers through his thick inky-black hair, pointing to the bed with his free hand.  
  
“Set me down and go lay on your back. Okay, Dollie?”  
  
Keith managed finally, clearing his throat when the larger male finally set him down.  
“We’re going to try some pretty tame stuff today-”  
He told Shiro, padding barefoot across the cold floor to their closet. He had his own secrets-- and while he’d hoped this would be used on him, he was just happy it was being used at all. With the help of a stepstool, Keith grabbed a box off the top shelf. He brought it back into the bedroom, only to find Shiro laying naked aside from his briefs.  
  
“You kept on the one thing that doesn’t fit you?” Keith chuckled, making his way over to their side. He set the box down on the floor before reaching over to trace a nimble finger over each color on the pouch. “They’re very cute but I want you to go put on something you’ll be comfortable in, okay?”  
  
Shiro whined, a pout on his face as he furrowed his brow.  
  
“We can ruin these later, go take them off,” Keith ordered, cooling his gaze in an attempt to show his authority. That’s when an idea hit him- a mischievous grin curled on his face as he added onto his statement, “and while you’re naked, bend over the counter for me. I think you need one of my favorite friends while we play.”  
  
Shiro couldn’t lie, that statement made him a little nervous. He made his way out of bed, pulling his underwear down to his ankles only to toe them off. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the dresser as he spread his legs for Keith, peeking over his shoulder at the other to see what torture device Keith was going to shove inside of him.  
  
“Stop looking at me like that, it won’t be anything too big.” Keith scoffed, shaking his head. “I would never put something like _this_ in you without a lot of prep.” He joked, holding up something with a narrow head that bulged out to the size of a soda can, covered in bumps, ridges, and soft spikes. The sight nearly made Shiro pass out, his face pale as he snapped his head away.  
  
“You’re really bad at this hungry bottom thing. Shouldn’t you be excited about _anything_ your owner wants to give you?”  
  
Keith purred, coming up behind Shiro in order to snap a collar into place around their neck. He checked to see if it was too tight by slipping a finger in between the leather and his boyfriend's neck, nodding to himself before pulling away.  
  
“Is it too tight?”  
Keith asked, but when he didn’t get a response he turned and swatted Shiro on the ass.  
  
“Don’t make me repeat myself baby, when I ask something, answer me the first time.”  
  
Shiro swallowed hard, shaking his head as he propped his ass up. “N-no Sir, it’s not too tight.” the older male whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as he heard a lock click behind him.  
  
“Sir? I can get behind that-” Keith chuckled, trailing his fingers down Shiro’s spine before kissing their shoulder.  
  
“You know what the sound of that click was? It was a padlock- you don’t get to take your pretty collar off until I’m back from the store.”  
  
Shiro’s hard swallow was all the more Keith needed to continue.  
  
“This is the kind of shit you wanted, baby. Sure it’s not leather, but you might break if I toss you right into that nasty shit you want to try so desperately.”

He worked his lithe fingers down to Shiro’s ass, squeezing and pulling as he pleased before toying with their tight hole.  
  
“Wanna see what I’m going to put in you?” Keith asked, nipping at Shiro’s ear.  
  
“Y-Yes-” Shiro’s voice was trembling, his body blooming with a hot blush as he nodded, “please sir. I want to see it.”  
Keith chuckled, pulling away from his partner as he made his way to the box. He grabbed a slender plug with a soft pink bunny tail on the end, even feeling cheeky enough to get the matching bunny ears from the closet.  
  
Keith set them down on the dresser in front of Shiro with a grin on his face.  
  
“My cute little pet bunny. You like to act all big and tough all the time but you and I both know the truth, you little docile thing.”  
Keith hummed, picking up the plug before disappearing behind Shiro.  
  
“I don’t get what’s so special about a tail plug-” Shiro managed through heavy breaths as a cold lube glazed his tight hole. He gritted his teeth, trying not to make too much noise as Keith worked what he’d thought was a silicone plug into his hole, but it felt far too heavy to be _just_ silicone.  
  
Once satisfied with the placement Keith clicked on the device as his answer, the little pink tail wiggling as it came to life inside of Shiro.  
  
“Still don’t get what’s so special?”  
  
Keith teased, kissing along their back before pulling away to find a specific pair of panties for Shiro.  
  
“I got these a while ago because they were on sale, but now we actually have the perfect use for them.” he hummed, pulling out a pair of black panties with a heart cut out leaving the ass perfectly accessible.  
  
“Put these on, and your ears.” The smaller male ordered, moving back to his box in order to get a length of rope.  
  
It was pink, soft to the touch, and strong. There was no risk of it breaking anytime soon or fraying and hurting Shiro and while he’d hoped it would be used on him first he had no problem giving Shiro a good time.  
Shiro wasted no time pulling on the panties, his cock straining against the black mesh fabric, but there was still plenty of room without crushing his johnson.  
It left nothing to the imagination and he was more than happy with that.  
Once his ears were on he found himself almost surprised as Keith came up behind him with the rope, his shoulders tensing up as his boyfriend draped the long length of rope over them.  
  
“Is this okay? We don’t have to use rope if it’s making you nervous.”  
Keith hummed, tracing soft shapes in Shiro’s skin.  
“Unlike in your weird torture porn, you use safe words in real BDSM. If you feel uncomfortable, or unsafe, tell me and we can take a time out. I’m not going to take it personally.”  
  
Shiro worried the skin of his lip for a second before turning around to face Keith, he leaned down and kissed the other before motioning to the bed. “D-do we have, like, cuffs or something? Ropes… a bit much right now.”  
  
“Of course baby, go lay down.” Keith smiled, pulling the rope away from Shiro as he wrapped it back up.  
  
“I’m the one that wanted to be tied up anyways- no hard feelings.” He joked, winking before finding a pair of leather cuffs and a spreader bar.   
  
“Oh you’re in luck, it really is a baby step now. They’re leather.”  
  
Shiro honestly looked so relieved that Keith was so adaptive. He knew he had nothing to worry about but sometimes it was hard to remember that Keith would never do anything to hurt him. He’d been through so much, with so many people that it was hard to put trust into _anyone_ even the love of his life.  
  
“You were hiding them from me weren’t you?” Shiro teased, resting in bed on his hands and knees as he shook his little tail for Keith. Hopefully being just as playful would help them both work back up to where they’d been before, pad-locks and _sirs_.   
  
  
“Yes, I guess I was. If you don’t lay down like I asked you to I’m going to have to find more leather to punish you.”  
  
  


“Oh? Will it be your belt? Or do you have a paddle for bad bunnies?” Shiro hummed, resting his head on the pillow as he peeked up at Keith.  
  
  
“I think you’d like a paddle too much-” Keith growled, grabbing his phone to snap a picture of Shiro before setting it as his home screen.  
  
“Hey!” Shiro squeaked, shifting out of his cute submissive position in an attempt to grab Keith’s phone.  
It gave Keith the right angle to push them down and cuff them to the headboard, leaving a confused Shiro still focused on the phone and the picture.  
  
  
“What’s the matter, bunny? Don’t like that I have something to remember this by?” Keith teased, strapping down Shiro’s legs before grabbing the phone again. “You don’t like that I’ve got this all for my own?” Keith purred, showing the picture to his poor bound-up boyfriend.  
  
  
“Or is _admiral Takashi Shirogane_ not supposed to be this _soft_ and _submissive_? maybe... are you just embarrassed by how easily overpowered you are by the person you’ve mentored for years?”  
  
  
“You’re awful-” Shiro whined, his eyes rolling back as Keith bumped up the vibrator.  
  
  
“I know.”  
The raven-haired male chuckled, sitting down next to Shiro as he traced a nail over Shiro’s plump nipple.  
  
“Now let's talk safe words, should it be.. ‘Carrot’ For my little bun? Or maybe a classic, ‘red’. It can’t be ‘stop’ or ‘no’ because, well-- I’ve got my own kinks.” Keith grinned, his sharp toothy smile charming in its own way.  
  
“J-just red’ okay? I- I don’t want to try and remember any ‘themed’ safe word right now.” Shiro’s breathing was already labored as he squirmed on the bed, his eyes hungry for more as he shifted to meet Keith’s gaze.  
  
“Ah- does my little bunny want to be bred? Want a thick cock inside your tight hole?”  
Keith teased, shaking his head as he leaned down to kiss them.  
  
“Too bad- since you like to sniff my panties when you get off... No, let me rephrase that, since you like to _steal_ and _hide_ my panties so much, you get to play my game.” He nodded, reaching down to stroke Shiro’s half-hard erection.  
  
“You’re not allowed to touch while I get you off, the only thing you’re allowed to use is that powerful tongue of yours and your nose. you only get off if _I_ get off, understand?”  
  
Shiro’s breath hitched, his head rolling back as he whimpered but when no proper answer came Keith swatted his thighs. “What did I tell you, Shiro. Answer me when I ask you a question.”  
  
His breath shook, cold grey eyes lidded as he nodded. He didn’t know he could need something so bad until now. Keith treated him so well and took such good care of him, “Yes sir. W-Will you punish me if I cum first?” Shiro’s voice trembled, sounding all too excited to be reprimanded by Keith.  
  
“Yes, love. I will.” He pulled away after reaching into the mesh black panties to free Shiro’s cock. Keith pulled on a pair of crotchless panties and one of Shiro’s hoodies before climbing up onto his rightful throne, sitting squarely on his mate’s face.  
  
“Be a good boy and make me cum, I know you can do it with just your tongue.” Keith purred, snuggling into the hoodie before reaching back to play with Shiro’s cock.  
Keith was careful with his slender fingers, stroking slowly and carefully despite the angle he was in. His shoulders tensed as Shiro’s tongue slid through his folds, his cunt throbbing in response.  
  
“That’s it-- good boy.” Keith trilled. He brought his hand back up, licking in before going back to Shiro's stiff erection. The little bit of lubrication was proving immensely helpful as he tensed his grip. “Remember you get what you give, so don’t be shy~”  
  
It would have been a lie if Keith said he wasn’t enjoying this, the teasing and the ‘punishments’ for his little bunny misbehaving. He couldn’t help but laugh as Shiro tugged on his restraints, trying to get a hold of his hips so they could hold him down on their face.  
  
“Hungry? Did you ever think your panty fetish would get you this far? Having your _owner_ sit so comfortably on your face.” He poked his tongue out between his teeth as he concentrated, rocking his hips down against Shiro’s tongue. They had no issue lashing it at his stiff clit, the small member pulsing to life as Keith searched desperately for friction. Shiro pressed his face up against Keith’s slick cunt, nipping at the sensitive bud as he bucked his own hips up into Keith’s hand- it was clear he had every intention of taking what he wanted.  
  
“H-hey--” Keith hissed, his hand moving down Shiro’s length only to grip the base firmly- effectively halting their thrusts. “Behave. It feels good but I’m supposed to be taking care of you. Let me be in charge, mister, or I'll have to find some other way to strap you down.”  
  
The displeased grunt from between his legs really shouldn’t have been as amusing as he found it, but with Shiro behaving again he was able to start back in on his boyfriend. He started by picking up his phone in order to play with the vibrator settings. Keith leaned back getting comfortable as he found an angle to stroke Shiro while messing with the app in his other hand. Keith was just glad they had enough pillows to prop Shiro’s head up enough, letting them still get a good swipe at his cunt.  
  
“That’s a good boy, make me feel good-” Keith hummed, looking over his shoulder at Shiro’s massive cock. “Such a beast between your legs, it must get _so_ heavy. A helping hand must feel really nice, hm?” Keith chuckled, swiping his finger through the beading pre-cum dripping from the head of their cock.  
  
“I bet you want to be punished don’t you- You’re trying to misbehave so that I have to reprimand you. It’s working. You naughty boy.”  
  
Keith was already weak at the knees from how hungrily Shiro went in on his wet cunt, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer but he really wanted a good reason to make Shiro cum prematurely.  
  
He worked the vibrator a little harder, chuckling as his sweet boyfriend writhed and moaned underneath him.  
“*Keith*” Shiro whimpered, pulling away from Keith long enough to catch his breath, “Fuck! Baby,, I’m so close~”  
  
“Ah- there it is, are you going to cum? Hm? Despite knowing I’ll have to punish you?”  
  
“Y-Yes, Yes! I’m gonna cum, I’m so fucking close.” Shiro cried out, tugging against his restraints. It was like a weight was lifted, all of his hot, tense, pent up energy shooting out of him just as quickly as it had built up. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle, he shifted off of Shiro’s chest and found a rag to wipe up the spray of Shiro’s hot white mess that ran up his arm.  
  
“You’re a messy boy. Bad little bunny. I told you I was going out and you came all over your own hoodie and In my hair. Before I was just planning on leaving you tied up while I went to buy some things, now you’ll have to wait for me to shower too. Can’t go to the store with cum in my hair.”  
Keith huffed, taking the rag to Shiro's member. He wiped them clean and used a different rag to clean up their mouth before leaning in to kiss them.  
  
“ _Keith--_ ”  
  
“Ah- no but’s. Stay here like a good bun. I’m even feeling a bit generous, if you behave while I’m gone I’ll reward you.”  
He smiled, undoing one of Shiro’s wrists before setting their phone next to them.  
  
“Safety is still the top priority. If you need the scene to end text me our safe word, I’ll come home and you won’t be punished for undoing the rest of your restraints… but your plug has a long-distance mode, so I won’t be ending our playtime just by leaving.”  
Keith purred, kissing Shiro once more before slipping off to the bathroom.  
  
~*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~  
  
His shower was quick, giving him more time at the store- just because he was punishing Shiro didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about them. He’d really only planned on getting some bondage gear for Shiro but knowing they’d probably be worn out by the time he got back lead Keith to the store. He made sure to pick up some of Shiro’s favorite snacks and get them a new blanket before returning home.  
He walked in after tossing the blanket in the dryer to Shiro squirming and covered in his own mess twice over. Keith couldn’t help the devilish smile that crossed his face, a big toothy grin as he made his way over to his mate. If he had a dick he was sure it would have sprung to life at the sight of Shiro’s tear-stained face.  
  
“Overwhelmed, darling?”  
Keith purred, resisting the urge to mount them right then and there. He had to remind himself that this was about Shiro, even if it was hard. Keith reached into his pocket and slowed the vibe, reaching over to undo Shiro’s cuffs as he stepped back.  
  
“Can you sit up? We should clean you up baby.”  
He purred, holding his hand out for Shiro. As much as he wanted to play with them more, he knew he was well overdue for aftercare.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Keith took off the spreaders and the cuffs then reached up and carefully pulled the bunny ears off of Shiro. He waited until they were up to turn off the tail and remove that as well. Keith led Shiro to the bathroom and drew a hot bath for them, holding the large male close to his chest as he showered them with kisses.  
  
“You did so good-” He hummed helping them into the water.  
“Are you going to be okay in the bath by yourself while I make you some food?”  
  
“Y-Yeah Should be fine.” Shiro managed, wiping his face as he relaxed in the hot bath.  
  
Keith stepped out of the room, getting together some food for Shiro before finally coming back into the bedroom with a full tray. He’d gotten some fruit and veggies as well as some actual snacks that he knew Shiro loved despite the older male refusing himself of them. White chocolate cookies, brownies, and even some chips, all arranged so nicely on a tray he set next to the bed.  
Keith made a little nest for Shiro before heading back to their side, sitting on the closed toilet next to his boyfriend.  
  
“Hey, baby.”  
  
“..Hey.”  
  
“I did you have fun? Or was my punishment too much?”  
  
Shiro stayed quiet for a minute trying to decide how he felt, in some ways, it probably was far too much. He was a flustered, spent, and shaking mess that wanted nothing more than to curl up against Keith and never move again... But at the same time, he felt _safe_.  
“Is both an option?” Shiro finally spoke up, chuckling as he looked down at the soapy bathwater.  
  
“Mhm, both can totally be an option. You’re allowed to feel overstimulated after something like this Takashi, it’s actually pretty normal. Do you need help washing up?” Keith asked in a soft silky smooth voice as he reached his hand out, idly he traced it up to their thigh before grabbing a washcloth.  
  
“Ah, thank you... Yeah. It will probably go faster that way.”  
  
“Baby, I’m really proud of you. That’s more than we’ve ever done before… I really liked it. You’re cute as my naughty little bunny.” Keith hummed, washing Shiro up before reaching forward to pull the tub’s drain plug.  
  
“I am..?”  
  
“Yes, I’m hoping that you’re still into the idea of leather?” Otherwise, he’d have to find someone to sell all their new gear to, that was the only downside of sex shops- no return policy, for good reason... But still.  
  
“With you, yes. I trust you, Keith.”  
  
Shiro hummed softly, getting out of the tub with Keith’s help. He made his way back into the bedroom after being toweled off, chuckling at the candles and blankets setting a softer mood.  
  
With some help, Shiro was lead into bed only to have Keith curl in beside him. The younger male wrapped Shiro up and turned on the TV, putting on a movie for background noise before running his fingers through Shiro’s hair.  
  
”Eat, okay? Have some snacks and relax. You’ve been through a lot.” Keith purred as he kissed their forehead, “and when you’re ready I’ll show you what I got for our anniversary.”  
  
“You don’t want to wait?” Shiro asked, busy picking up a cookie after popping open a juice pouch.  
  
“No, the fun part is what comes after. I would rather prepare you for it now so we can really enjoy it later.”  
  
“Oh… I see, well if that’s the case can I do the same thing with my gift to you?” the older male asked, tilting his head to the side. His white forelock had fallen in his face, getting in the way of his snacking but thankfully Keith noticed his distress and found a clip for it.  
  
“Of course, babe. Do you want me to grab it for you? I want you to stay laying down... After all, I did abuse your prostate for an hour or two.”  
  
“It’s in the closet, on my side at the very top. It’s in a black paper bag, just bring the whole thing.”  
  
Keith had shifted out of bed, his curiosity piqued as he ventured off to find the bag Shiro spoke of. He came bag with a few large bags from the sex shop and the small paper bag Shiro spoke of.  
“Do you want me to go first or?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter either way-” Shiro smiled, holding the bag close to his chest.  
  
“Then you ought to go, mines going to take awhile-” Keith chuckled, shaking his head as he set his two large bags on the floor. The raven-haired male moved to Shiro’s side when they patted the bed, resting in their arms as he handed over the small paper bag.  
  
“Before you open it I just want to tell you something, Keith. Our love has never been the most straightforward, or pretty thing… and I’m sure there’s no Hallmark movie that could even come close to our journey together... But I really wouldn’t have it any other way.” Shiro hummed, his voice low as he spoke. “I’m so sorry It took me this long to realize my reason to keep going was right here in front of me. You’re my very joy, starlight... I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”  
  
Keith’s heart was beating faster than ever, suddenly nervous to open the bag. His hands were clammy as he reached inside and pulled out a small black box and without even opening it his eyes welled up with tears.  
  
“Go on, open it-”  
Shiro chuckled, pressing closer to their side. He laced his cold metal fingers with Keith’s jet black hair, pressing a kiss to their temple. “I didn’t spend all that money on just a box you know.”  
Keith sniffled, nodding as he opened the box to find an absolutely stunning ring but in all reality, he knew what his answer was regardless of what the ring looked like- or if there was a ring at all. He looked up at Shiro before flopping against the chest, he let out a soft sob before nodding and gripping their shirt.  
  
“Agreeing before I even ask you?” Shiro chuckled, holding his partner close. “I’ll still do it because I love you…. Keith, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man that’s ever lived? Will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes--” Keith managed, squeezing Shiro as he hid his tear-stained face. “Yes, but I’m still mad at you.”  
  
“What?? Why! What did I do?” Shiro scoffed as he pushed Keith down and pinned them to the bed, their long black hair tousled and blanketing the pillow.  
  
“You asked me to marry you while I was trying to show you all the kinky shit I got you! How am I supposed to tell our friends about this? _Yeah, Shiro gave me this beautiful ring and I flogged him in a latex suit_?”  
  
“Well.. to be fair I was going to do it on our anniversary, you would have had the same story either way.”  
  
“Oh shut up.” Keith huffed, pulling Shiro down to kiss him. “Will you at least lie to them and tell them we went on an amazing date?”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be a lie, we can still go on an amazing date.” Shiro hummed rolling on top of Keith as he peppered them in kisses.  
  
They spent the next few hours curled in bed, enjoying each other's company as they came down from their high. Keith couldn't even begin to explain how happy he was and how excited he was to spend the rest of his life with them.


End file.
